We Survive
This is the fiftieth episode of Die Another Day. Story Casey, Kari, Carlos, and Nolan walk inside the HQ of Excelsior. “Mark, I see you brought some guests,” Tobias states. Tobias is a member of Excelsior’s five member council. “Yeah. They’ll be staying with us for the time being,” Mark replies. “That’s good,” Tobias replies, “Enjoy your stay here.” Casey, Kari, Carlos, and Nolan walk into where they will be staying. It was a massive room like a hotel room. It has two beds, a microwave, a mini fridge, and a bathroom with functional plumbing. “I’ve never seen a room like this since before there were walkers!” Kari shouts. “I know Kari,” Nolan replies, “This is better than anything that we’ve stayed in for a long time.” “I know it’s only been two years since the walkers first showed up, but to me, it feels like forever. I often wonder where we would be right now if there were no walkers,” Carlos states. Carlos then sits down on one of the beds. “I would probably still be in school right now. I actually miss school, weirdly enough,” Casey replies. “Yeah. I’m thinking about all those friends that I’ll never see again. At least I have you, Tori, and Izzy though. We all attended the same elementary school,” Kari replies. “That’s touching. I just want to be a normal kid. It’s hard when the dead are walking,” Casey replies. Casey then cries. “I just...want...to...be...a normal...boy,” Casey sobs. Kari comforts him. “It’s okay Casey. It’s okay. Wanna go play?” Kari asks. “Sure,” Casey answers. Casey stops crying and he and Kari grab a ball and they start throwing it between each other. A helicopter then lands on the roof. “Welcome to our base. Hope you make yourself comfortable,” Clemont states. “Thank you for your kindness,” Chrissa replies. Chrissa then enters the building. Chrissa then enters the room where Carlos, Nolan, Casey, and Kari are. “Mommy!” Kari shouts. Kari then hugs Chrissa. “I’m just glad to see you again,” Chrissa states. “I am too,” Kari replies. “Let’s find a way to finally take Systrike down and free the women that they have forced into servitude,” Chrissa states. “Let me guess, you’re going to suggest that we outright attack Systrike’s base?” Nolan asks. “Yes. Let’s show them what we can bring to the table,” Chrissa answers. Mark walks in. “I know you’re suggesting that we go up against Systrike. I agree. However, the Council won’t hear it unless all 3 field commanders agree to it. Clemont is here and I don’t know where the hell Trace is,” Mark states. “Let’s get Clemont. We can worry about Trace later,” Carlos replies. “All right,” Mark replies. They then walk up into Clemont’s living area. “Clemont,” Mark says. “What is it Mark?” Clemont asks. “We’re planning on waging an all out assault on Systrike’s base,” Mark answers, “We need your approval.” “Yes. I want to see those misogynistic sons of bitches die,” Clemont replies. “Good. Now, we have you on our side. We just need Trace to come back,” Mark states. Trace then leads the group back to Excelsior’s base to get the council on their side. “How much longer until we get there?” Izzy asks. “A few minutes tops,” Trace answers. “I hope we get there soon. We need to free the women and finally defeat Systrike,” Daniel replies. “Well, we’re here now,” Trace states. They walk inside the building. “If it isn’t Trace Oxford,” Mark says. “Mark. I see you’ve held down the fort nicely,” Trace replies. Mark laughs. “I’ll never let Excelsior down,” Mark replies. “I knew you wouldn’t,” Trace replies. “I was thinking how about we attack Systrike head on and free all the women they’re keeping prisoner. Does this sound like a good idea?” Mark asks. “I’m absolutely on board with this,” Trace answers. “Good. Now, we need the council’s permission,” Mark replies. Mark, Trace, and Clemont walk into the Council room. It was a decent size conference room, with space for the council members. There are five Council members: Tobias, Valerie, Tyson, Wesley, and Meredith. The five council members take their seats with the three field commanders standing before them. “We are requesting an all out assault on Systrike’s base to free the women they are keeping in captivity,” Mark states. “Do you all agree to this?” Tyson asks. “Yes. All 3 of us want to wage the attack,” Clemont answers. “Very well then. You can do the attack,” Tobias replies. “All right,” Trace replies. The three field commanders exit the council room to tell the gathered crowd the news. “We are going to attack Systrike’s headquarters to free the women they are keeping in bondage and forced into servitude. We will no longer hide in the shadows. Instead, we will rise up, and take the fight to Systrike!” Trace shouts. Everyone then shouts in excitement as they load up. “We ride now! Systrike’s reign of oppression and force is coming to an end!” Trace shouts. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Daniel Moore *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Joselyn Palestina *David Miller *Harvey *Wesley *Jason *Mark *Tobias *Elliott *Valerie *Meredith *Tyson Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Tobias. *First appearance of Valerie. *First appearance of Meredith. *First appearance of Tyson.